


Scowl

by RavenTao



Series: KNB Drabbles [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, MidoKuro - Freeform, One Word Prompt Meme, Prompt Fill, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko thinks about Midorima and his scowl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scowl

If there was one thing that Kuroko Tetsuya was asked if he noticed about Midorima Shintarou over all the rest, it was his scowl.

Ever present.

Much like his taped fingers and his daily lucky items.

It was simply who Midorima was.

It was constant.

Kuroko liked constants.

Seeing the green haired shooting guard without his trademark scowl,

it was like seeing the sky without the sun.

But when he smiled, not that predatory smirk, a true smile,

It was just as beautiful and rare as a solar eclipse.

Because it eclipsed his whole world.


End file.
